Tied Up
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: But too much candy can rot your teeth. Amorra.
1. Chapter 1

For the prompt based on Xenos-Rose's challenge found on tumblr. _I'm so obsessed with Amorra it stings._

* * *

Underestimating Tarrlock was a poor decision, just as underestimating Korra ended shamefully. The root of the ex-councilman's corruption painted a deceptive and cunning person—Tarrolock was smart enough to break himself out and find a few willing people to join a cause weeding both benders and Equalists out.

Ending up tied back to back with the Avatar had been heavily anti-climatic, there was no need for added details. Once tied he didn't bother struggling or fighting with his restraints. He appreciated Korra's sleeping form too, she'd only whine and rush into a solution.

But too much candy can rot your teeth.

She didn't stir when he expected she would, and her slow, gentle breathes moving against his back drew him through a light euphoria. The caress of his mother, the sweet sound of his brother laughing , all flashing through his mind. Knowledge of his own beginning was the only thing he could corrode this sensation with. Wake up he growled in his mind.

Tarrlock must have had knocked her out good. She didn't snore, and she certainly didn't twitch or move much. He'd seen plenty sleeping forms scattered about during many of his group movements, space and comfort is often sacrificed for the greater cause—many would move restlessly. He wasn't used to how calm she was . The Avatar was a burning blaze of rash decision, yet a calm sleeper.

Something down in the pit of his stomach was bothered by that. How would he be able to tell if anything was wrong? A benderless Avatar was one thing, a wounded Avatar another. He was soothed and worried all at once, the strangest of sensations.

But then she sighed, possibly blinking awake in the darkness all the while causing his heart to skip with nerves. He felt her head tilt up, relief swimming over him.

"Great, another box right?" She assessed before tensing when she accidentally caressed his elbow.

He replied to it in the only way he figured wouldn't sound overly disturbing, "You are finally awake, Avatar."

She tensed more, then tried to struggle the more she became aware of the situation. Twisting her wrist she shot a small flame from her finger, she still had her bending. In the glow did she fully realize her demon that was Amon was strapped with her because at first she swore she was imagining things.

"Oh, this is much worse."

"I am afraid so. From what I gather Tarrlock presumes one of us won't make it out of here."

That's right. Tarrlock ambushed her out in the woods—just when she thought she'd be at least remotely safe. Now here she was, basically facing what she just out ran.

She scowled.

"He expects us to try to kill each other?"

"Something close—why, here you are, right in my grasp. I could work away at the bonds and take your bending now. Better yet, you may even try to fry me with said bonds."

Venom and rebellion laced her veins, action before thought. "No." Tarrlock wasn't going to encourage anything from her end. She would not be his tool. "Sit still, I think I can burn a small piece of this rope without hurting either of us."

She twisted her wrist again and concentrated , a small flicker of flame emitting from her fingertip searing into the black bands quicker than Amon had imagined yet fast enough he couldn't question her. Then her presence left his back and he was able to move—he shivered. Korra barely noticed.

Instead she tried to stand and inspect the walls of their prison but she was still too weak and stiff. Accepting the implied terms of her alliance he was comfortable with catching her, as he, himself was only mildly sore. He placed her gently against the wall, she was glaring. "Relax.."

They weren't in a box per say, it was cold and metallic with two long, tiny slits for air at the top. There was plenty of space to move and a door to his far right clamped tight. Just as he assumed, they weren't meant to have a long stay.

Looking back at Korra' tired—and beautiful, eyes he also assumed she wasn't in any condition to fight yet.

"I can still bend." She picked up on the way he was looking at her, something that unsettled her more. This man already stirred fear inside the pit of her stomach, her enemy , and sadly her savior. "Unless you do plan to take it…"

His answer stayed firm, like hers. "I shall accept a mutual partnership. There is no purpose in taking your bending currently."

Right, stuff about being a martyr and other nonsense. "Whatever.'

The past few hours repeated over again in a vicious cycle, no one came, and she didn't move. The only recognition he had was the flicking of her eyes and the slight movement of her tousled hair in the dark. Neither of them spoke, the tension thick and unsettling.

The mood otherwise was calm, she was calm again, and once more it showered an gentle aura over him. This wasn't her normal behavior, it really wasn't, yet asking if she was okay was out of the question. Slouching near the door he debated if perhaps, when she was all alone, unbothered by the company of others did she settle and relax without a second thought. In her weakened state she was on autopilot, succumbing to a natural, and delicate action.

Letting his mind wonder due to the awkward mood he allowed himself the twisted thought, if she could just stay this way, being tempered and at ease, he could grow to adore her. There was nothing to hide in the fact he found her elegant in a subdued manner. Sooner or later her hair would fall from it's ties, wonderfully meshing her face so that he'd want to curl a strand around his finger.

A scarce memory of how gentlemanly his father intended himself to be when his mother was near flickered. The man had been a monster, also heavily anti-climatic, instilling Amon's path the moment he bended water—.

Footsteps dragged outside of their prison, they'd been too quiet for their capture's liking. Korra shifted up, noticing it too and tried to stand again, clinging to the wall as support. The door actually clinking open snapped him from his stupor and it hit him.

Korra was in a state of malnourishment, surviving on the very little Tarrlock wanted her to have. The scoundrel planned for her not to make it out, he wanted her to be a martyr, removing the Avatar and the Equalist leader in one swift notion.

He had no choice and took down the first person to enter, twisting their limbs and shooting them back into any other behind.

Bloodbending.

Korra sucked in a deep breathe and he snagged her into his arms, carrying her bridal style out into the damp chambers away from their cell.

"You can bend." She snarled. There went her serenity.

"Silence."

With a snort she bitterly bit her lip, understanding but not pleased. The corridor wasn't long and it led to a sheer blast of freezing air. Not surprising, they were at another base in the tundra of snow and trees. Few people guarded, Tarrlock's motives were based on mere chance.

"You can put me down now." Her hair did fall out this time, thrashing against him, fluttering in both their faces and mildly blinding him.

He did his best to ignore her.

"Put me down you freaking hypocrite!"

A jab in his stomach and now she was tumbling out of his arms, sloshing down a small slope. Idiotic brat. And he just couldn't morally leave her, damnit. He tried to retrieve her dazed form, she tugged at his mask..

Blue met blue. No scars marred his face, it was clean and white washed, his jaw defined and he bore a slender nose. Whatever energy she had left in her manifested towards the most painful punch he'd felt in years, breaking his nose in a brutal snap.

Shaking her hand she panted and allowed herself to fall back into whatever wanted to great her backside. The demonic image of a masked man fluttering out the window, Amon was another bender using his power to suppress others, now wasn't he. "Aren't ya gonna hit back? Bloodbend me into submission? "

'Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't tempt me Avatar."

"Ugh, damnit." Forcefully she dragged him close by the collar, exerting all her energy to draw water from the ice particles floating around so she could heal the damage she made. "I hope it stings."

It was his turn to snarl.

Her lips parted briefly and his insides jolted. She just had to do that, didn't she? What came next was worse. "Lay with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Predictably we should be safe right, if not you can use your magical, so totally not bending, jerk bending talents and fucking keep me warm because I am not letting you pick me up ever again."

His heart thumped inadvertently . "My warmth'll do you no good. You need to eat."

"Then feed me and keep me warm, martyr remember? Lets not have that happen or I will laugh at you in the afterlife. So. Hard."

"Snappy aren't we for someone you are asking help from not alone your enemy."

"I doubt I can punch you again, and…" He was less terrifying without that mask. Even less so because he could bend, he was flesh and blood, and human. Korra could handle human, evil or not.

Tentatively he raked his hand through her brown locks. "Lean into me." Simple and threatening as the words 'lay with me.'

"…you're surprisingly soft, for a jerk." Her voice grew soft and almost teasing.

"We can't stay this way."

"I know."

Her touch ignited the memories . Once he had coddled Tarrlock similarly, stuck in the chilly air after a session with their father. Tarrlock was crying—Korra was not. She better not be or he'd…he'd…he didn't know what he'd do.

This girl was pulling at more than simply his collar.


	2. Chapter 2

I've actually written ahead for both this story and Myth. So no no worries, chapters are coming ;D

* * *

She was shivering in his arms and he wasn't stupid enough to stay there for more than an hour. Make something for them to eat, make sure she was okay, be off on their own ways. That's how'd go and they'd be mortal enemies once again.

With a mutual enemy return. So what?

Amon cradled her craftily, he didn't wish to feel the bite of her fist unnecessarily. The idea of what she could dish out with full strength was rather intimidating, Korra was strong. A worthy adversary; however, that was besides the point. Equality called for no equal, ironically, and he couldn't let her wonder off.

She knew his face, and she knew part of his secret.

Originally he planned to capture her himself yes, but only because she was there. How dare Tarrlock sully his name and his followers like that.

The cold flushed her cheeks, an orangey looking hue ripening on her dark skin. Another remnant of memory. He hadn't gazed upon a woman of water tribe decent in years. In that other world of his past it was his mother that blushed sweetly over small things, he, himself otherwise was uninterested in courtship or romance at the time.

Perhaps his perplexing feelings stemmed from this alone. He never dreamed of being with anyone else than a water bender deep down.

He should have expected the slap that followed her groggy waking. Yet her palm was sweet against his cheek, her obvious intent being to tease him, lacking any true pain or stinging. It hadn't even been a day,—or had it— and she was already mildly comfortable with him.

"I'm sure you understand we shouldn't stay in one spot very long."

"Tch, Of course, I'm not stupid." She snorted and stretched. Did she have to do that in his arms? He set her down, avoiding another smack was preferable.

She huffed suddenly looking around. "Well where do you expect us to go?"

"We return to the city. I highly doubt you'd enjoy spending the rest of your life here with me in the middle of no where."

: "Sadly, the middle of nowhere is the pleasant part." She muttered, though it had a teasing lilt to it.

"The feeling is mutual." He rebutted, feeling heat rush to his face and playing off as the cool air like her.

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Well, when do we leave, macho man?"

He paused. Honestly, he had no clue where they were or how to get back. The goal was to remove Tarrlock and his men from their trail for the time being.

"You have no idea do you." She grinned and slapped his shoulder.

He refrained from growling. "Perhaps you do?"

She shrugged. "I never said I did."

"…I see you're feeling better. Sit, I'll find something to eat now." Pesky, annoying, child. He traced his hand along the bark of several trees as he passed. Pity there weren't any penguins or prunes to be found. Tilting his head, at least there seemed to be rushing water not too far off.

She rolled her eyes and mocked him. "Big strong man."

"You say it like it's an insult."

"Because it is~!"

He disappeared no longer than a few minutes, fish in hand. He used his bending again, and she would have to shut up and deal with it otherwise she could starve for all he cared. Luckily she accepted his gift without retort…yet.

"Huh. Not bad." She commented, using those sickening flames on her fingers to cook her meal to a crisp. He watched with little enthusiasm while she made a face at him and started to eat slowly. That too, was something strangely soothing. Her fingers held to her meal so softly, the tip of her fingers pinching the scaled skin neatly. Did she realize how huge of a contradiction she was to herself?

She caught him staring and blinked. "Why are you watching me eat, creepo?"

"Cute. But you happen to be slightly more entertaining compared to starring off into the trees." Moreover beautiful in comparison., he should say.

She threw a fish bone at his face and went back to eating.

He /did/ snarl at that one. Korra sighed. "Stop that—look, I'm sorry. Thanks. You're being nice, I appreciate it."

Perhaps she was well unaware of it, but she was certainly the biggest contradiction of his life. She shifted awkwardly and rubbed her arms, a chunk of meat halfway in her mouth . A loud gulp followed—scratch eating delicately.

"I mean, it's not everyday your enemy cuddles you either. Speaking of which, don't get any weird ideas but you're kinda, really warm." He openly starred to that. "So, you'd think I'd be used to the weather although I am lacking my trusty jacket and best friend….oh."

Naga. Naga better be okay….—Korra grew colder, holding her knees to her chest. Naga would be fine, she'd find Tenzin and be safe on the island. Mean while Korra needed to focus on herself . Amon's eyes were boring into her soul almost, she needed to keep watch on him. This friendly atmosphere wouldn't last long.

Instantly she forced herself to perk up. "We'd need to find somewhere to stay the night. I doubt we'll find the city anytime soon. There are plenty of places we could hide, I'm sure.." She shrugged to add and laid her head on his shoulder, scooting from her original position. "I'm cold again."

"Tch." He gave her the outer layers of his uniform to use as a jacket and he instantly regretted it. Yes, her the small cuts in her shirt revealing her skin were covered, she was no longer begging to be close to him, instead it was the matter of how she coddled his clothing.

By the spirit's the first thing she did was sniff the hooded collar, her cheeks tinged orange like earlier. Not like he complained. That was the problem, her whole attitude over it made him blush in return. Being around women wasn't his forte.

Currently she was hunting, using ice shards to kill rabbits. She came back with five, beaming at him cheekily before throwing them by where he was sitting.

"Are we camping here then?" They'd trailed through the snow, ironically becoming more hopelessly lost. Beneficially the falling snow covered their tracks and it was rather hard to scout through the hordes of trees in-between them.

Grinning from ear to ear, Korra whipped the snow from under her feet and twirled it up, molding the tiniest of buildings next to two gigantic pines. He aided in pushing at inner walls for more room, and scooped a fire pit in the center to use.

His punishment was to hunt a larger beast for dinner, and to skin the fur so she could half-heartedly make bedding. Otherwise she made good use of those rabbit pelts .

She cocked a grin to his returning form. "Impressive size."

That went ignored. It was couple of lowly wolves anyway, much to his surprise. The conversation that he blood bended them to death also was avoided—heaven forbid what other punishments she'd spewing at him.

Later into the night she crawled over and laid on his chest, sighing. "You could be warmer." There was a fire, there was the medium sized blanket she meshed together, there was his jacket snug against her; what in the world was she doing?

"You enjoyed my warmth earlier, saying so yourself I believe."

"Tch, I didn't say that." She had absolutely no idea. It was fun teasing him, it calmed her nerves.

He questioned the possibility of it. "You said I was warm."

"Nooope, don't recall." The haughty giggle she emitted cause him to winkle his nose, her hands finding the base of his back in a strange fit of intimacy while she drew her head closer into his chest. "I can't sleep without it being dark, so you could be warmer I'd say."

Why, the little scoundrel. "You /are/ teasing me."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

He unabashedly caressed her shoulder blade, "I think you know."

A breath escaped her and she sighed. "I guess you're pretty warm, I have to admit." Her thoughts whirl winded back to Naga, worse to Mako and Bolin. Asami. They were still in jail and she was missing. Tenzin must be worried sick. Guilt bubbled in her stomach, they needed to find their way back tomorrow and settle whatever weird friendship Amon and her were starting to form.

The fire went out in a heartbeat and he noted, like earlier, the sudden shift in her mood.

"Korra…"

"Mmm?" She looked up at him in the dark, licking her lips. He used her name. Just her name…

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm alright." Then she proceeded to poke at his rib. "Don't mind me."

"We are embracing, I do not think it's uncalled for at this point to confide in me."

"Trusting you to not try and kill me is different than telling you the inner workings of my mind. You're a lying jerk that can bend, wanting to bring this equality, I yet to know why."

He commended her genius with a tiny snort, "Fair enough."

Neither of them realized when they had given into slumber in each other arms, the heat spewing past his ear however gave him little time to reflect. Shuffling along with the melting remains of their encampment awakened him to an ambush that Korra was promptly defending from with her bending. Very few encircled them, but their uniforms matched the green glow of his Equalist followers.

Tarrlock is using his equipment. Each of their attackers held electric rods, one diving through the melting snow and striking Korra right in neck. Amon brought them down, clenching tight around their ankle and dragging them down underneath. Bolting upright he kicked them away and threw an uppercut to the side, taking down two others in the process.

Korra moved as quickly, hurling snow and rock around from under the remaining opponents, burying them in a rough assault. Once down Amon made work of removing their weapons and ensuring they were completely unconscious. He threw a rod at her, "Move, hurry."

She fumbled, but caught it and ran uphill. They didn't stop for a good while, trailing one another, scouting and looking behind on occasion.

"There go my pelts, those were the best damned ones I've ever made." Korra pouted, shoveling through the snow with ease close by.

"You'll make more."

"I don't like the ominous meaning in that. Being stuck out here another day will suck."

"I agree," he nodded. "I can only imagine the indecencies Tarrlock is doing without us around."

She swallowed thickly, oh how she could only dream of the things her friends were facing. And what of this truce going on? Suddenly, it seemed so hard to break. The thought of returning to their stations like the past few hours never happened bubbled sourly in the pit of her stomach. "When we get back.—What happens when we get back?"

He pressed his lips together. "I can't have you running off."

"Because I know your secret. Right." It was complicated, wasn't it? "Well, then here's the deal."

"I'm not making any more—"

"We take Tarrlock down, of course. You make sure I can help my friends, and I'll let you watch me or keep me around, whatever you feel like you need to do."

"It's not that easy."

She practically charged at him, pulling him at the shoulder and twirling him to face her. "It can be, and you know it. Do you really need to lie to everyone for some twisted reason, motivating all these people for a twisted cause?"

Fighting her grip was surprisingly harder than expected. "You wouldn't understand, Avatar. What are you but a child, don't throw you immature wisdom at me."

"Answer the damned question! I wanna help you too, you know. You're basically a friend now."

"Do not make me laugh."

"Don't make me laugh!" She cringed as he finally tore away, pulling the muscles in her hand by his blood bending. Like she was giving up that easily. Lacking any form of wisdom he previously mentioned she shot fire passed his shoulder, singeing his undershirt and moved the ground beneath him to turn him back at her desperately. Just as he was about to counter attack her lips crashed with his, electricity shooting down his veins.

The Avatar was kissing him, and he wasn't fighting back.


	3. Chapter 3

This first time Mako expressed he was confused over his feelings between her and Asami, Korra didn't really understand. Now the concept was as simple as a day and night. Amon's lips were soft and sweet, what they did was more than chaste, otherwise not intense. They had only firmly pressed their lips together, passionately , feeling the upper layer of flesh rubbing together. Moreover it lasted mere seconds, and then reality punched her in the face.

She thrust herself backwards in a fit of hysteria and he watched her like a hawk, just as conflicted, waiting for her next move. His heart was beating a million miles a minute to add, if he was stupid he'd rush right into another heated assault—she tasted like rain itself, setting him on fire.

"I…I," She hopelessly strived for words, an explanation, anything. Nothing. :"I don't know!"

His hand found her cheek, nudging her to keep walking. "It is…alright." There was nothing on his end either, all that mattered was they kept pace, avoiding another run in. She needn't give him anything except perhaps—.

Korra doubted he had a significant other, comparing this moment with her first kiss because Amon pulled her into another. He must have a few during his lifetime with the way bit at her lips and flicked his tongue, and she envied them. Their one conflict was loosing him, and nothing worse. There was no other woman to fight with over him, there was no Asami stealing him away. The morality of her station prevented any good coming out of this. Someone was going to end up hurting.

But her station as Avatar meant not giving up either. Just as in reality she knew Asami needed Mako, letting him go is the right choice.

"Tell me." She made it clear her feet wouldn't stop moving "Because I'm listening, I'm helping, and I will help; why are you doing this? A bender wanting a world without bending?"

"Just because you kissed me, doesn't mean I need to tell you the inner workings of my mind." She scowled and punched his arm.

"I can't figure out if you're teasing."

"Why don't you tell me." A smirk plastered his face. Somehow his hand found hers walking side by side under the glow of early morning. They were small,— her hands, smaller than his with rough, hard skin. This was the hand of a bender, the hand of the Avatar. A hand he missed, separating from his sooner than he wanted as the blinding lights of Republic City shown through a remnant of trees.

Softly she whispered, "You're teasing." Cross the line, and everything changes—she was expecting him to take back his word begrudgingly.

He led the way, beckoning her. "Do you know where Tarrlok threw your friends?" Anyone who said the lights of the city were the prettiest had never gazed in those blue depths filled with joyous astonishment before, or in fact, seen them at all.

Sneaking in and out of containment cells somehow became a new past time, there is one jail in all of Republic City aside from the Equalist base under the sewers and Korra happened to be stuck in it. Amon split from her, gratefully receiving his jacket to round the other direction. Without a mask he required more cover, staying where he could spot danger easier.

Not that she was truly stuck, rather she was utterly lost wandering the endless hallways of bar-less doors.

Logically it was understood men and women were to be separated but this was ridiculous. Few guards were stationed, the doors were barred shut through metal bending and impossible to see through.

Korra really didn't think that far ahead. How was Amon supposed to know she couldn't metal-bend, and how was she to imagine forgetting that minor detail about how cops worked in this city.

"Stupid…everything!" She huffed.

Although her voice echoed down the halls like a siren, not a soul came running after her. First to figure out what sector she was in,; so she stopped at one of the doors and pounded her entire left side into it with a powerful burst. That wasn't so painful. The person inside would be an obvious indicator what gender class she was in, and maybe if they'd seen any of her three friends passing through. Prisoners had to have breaks, or outings, or something she mused.

Sure, she was strong, but after the fourth attempt all she accomplished was bruising her arm and hip. The door barely dented any further.

Her eyes lit up. The doors, apart from metal bending, were made from melting them down and molding them into their needed shape. Melted; fire. She could fire bend it. Pounding both fists into the frame she pumped flames out that licked across and over the crevice. The person on the other side would be in for a shock, if Korra had been thinking that far ahead.

"What in the hell are you doing?" It was Amon, bathed in the glow of the fire now swarming onto the walls. The area was becoming an inferno, no one was going to ignore this for long.

"Why the hell are you here?" She made a face, mimicking his dull tone.

"The ruckus is hard to ignore."

With an exalted sigh she dropped her arms in defeat. "I have no idea what I'm doing." There was no need to explain her flawed logic, or that she really had no idea how to tackle the situation. Sure, she thought she could waltz in go from there, and she convinced him she'd be fine without much of a thought either.

He stared into the fire. "…Don't set it out."

"Huh?"

"We can use it as a distraction, I merely suggest to keep in under control." Seriously, that poor prisoner.

She nodded rapidly, moving the entire fire somewhere farther away from the cell. Soon enough, a guard came running and panicking, trying to put out the controlled blaze. They sneaked past easily thanks to Amon pushing Korra along. It wasn't her fault she lacked any grace.

Following Amon shorted their plan efficiently, examining each hall and keeping record of what ones they'd already traveled through. Must be how they escaped from Tarrlok's prison so quickly. Everything became a blurr once they found a horde of guards trailing two escaped boys.

Mako and Bolin. A woman got out too, and it was suspected they were traveling together. Asami, Mako, and Bolin were out and safe.

"I guess this was a waste of time." She added nervously, letting him lead her back through the metallic halls and out from where the came.

"You wouldn't have known Korra, but now my part of the bargain is fulfilled."

"I know."

She found his hand and his stomach jolted. Deep down he was pleased her friends seemed safe, her mind would be eased for the most part. And now, during her stay with him he could weed through his emotions, and ultimately their entire situation. Tarrlok must be pissed they got away.

Slowly he was pulled into her arms on the outskirts of some alley way as he ducked into the shadows, scouting land marks back to his base. "Thank you, again. Especially for not making me feel like some moron after that."

His breath caught in his throat. Her touch was so, sweet and poised, thought out. She held him like he was something utterly precious.

"Do I get a kiss?"

. "Stop teasing, or I'm going to think you're always doing it and I'll stop realizing how kind you are!" Her laugh vibrated through his chest but her lips promptly found his in one fluid motion. Kind. How funny, didn't she once believe him terrifying, and now he was kind. He wouldn't fight it.

"It'll be hard explaining why my face is all over the Avatars."

"…Yeah." It'll be hard explaining why she trusted her once enemy. What would she say to Mako. Mako. There'd be a fight, and she needed to brace herself for it. "But, you can always say those inner thoughts are off limits right?"


	4. Chapter 4

By the spirits she was funny. When had he last laughed? Possibly even longer than he really wanted to remember, giggling with his mother in the warmth of their old home. Korra was prey in the eyes of his followers, watching her walk with his now masked form down a chamber in mild comfort.

How did she cope from their dead stares? She cracked jokes, that's how. And resisting the urge to chuckle proved more difficult than he imagined.

Strange wasn't it, the vision of capturing the Avatar solved through kisses and a cold evening snuggling. Somehow he knew that very action would be taking place later in his own bland quarters .They were drawn to each other like magnets.

"I'm the star of the show." She winked. The sewers happened to be a rather practical hide out, it was simple, and it actually didn't smell all that bad. Not like she could really tell anyway as she received his jacket again, the buoyant cologne of his scent overpowering her senses.

"You also smell delicious." Korra admitted, cocking her head at him and sniffing his jacket openly.

His nose wrinkled under the plaster. He knew his attendants were wiser than to tease at the idea of him seducing the Avatar, he however still felt uneasy. "If you would refrain yourself, Avatar." Saying her name would be overkill, apart from the fact he waited so long to shush her.

She laughed softly, and proceeded to poke him. "You're spastic."

"I doubt you know the meaning of that word." He waved off his followers, intent on initiating Korra properly. "We'll both be needing a bath. I have new clothes to replace your ripped ones."

"Do they smell like you?" She snapped playfully, although her tone held a cruel edge to it. Her hands found their way to trace the walls made of stone overlaid in some sort of clear paint to possibly retain heat. Few areas had electricity, instead the halls and rooms from what she'd seen were lit with torches . It'd be easier to be found if they overused electrical supplies for an area few people normally ventured to. The effect brought out a rather romantic element and her stomach flopped.

Korra planned to make full on her words of being his friend, and it started here with his lies. Nodding she the articles he found for her and roamed freely to the baths. Well, his bath.

"Ah, I see it now. You're going to spy and then break your nose on the floor from falling at my utter beauty."

"Nonsense." He chuckled, again grateful for the mask. Korra was quicker than that, however.

"Oh?" She grinned wryly, "Take it off and promise to my face." How passive aggressive of her. He doubted she realized what, exactly, she could have been implying.

"The mask?"

"Shut up, yes the mask!" She slung his jacket at him. He caught it with ease and promptly revealed his lovely face. The way she smiled up at him drove him crazy, "Keep it that way, buster."

She found way onto his bed, hair soaking and matted against the thin clothe while she waited for him. Her Equalist uniform was nice and roomy, and angering all in one go. There'd be no point in acting overly rude about it, so she kept the entire on, and would continue to till they both figured out what they were doing.

Everything could be so easily fixed if he'd come out and tell the truth. Sure, a core of the problem would remain but she'd be there to help. Most of all, she'd be there to stand up for him.

Honestly , she wanted to. Desperately almost—the idea excited her to no end. She'd boast how the big, evil bad guy was bested through friendship. Something like Aang and Zuko, something ringing true to Aang's legacy.

Pressure dipping into the bed alerted her to his half nude form as he practically hovered over her. He was still mask-less, most of all he was just as wet, if not more than her. She liked they way his hair fell over into his face compared to having it combed back. "I kept my promise."

"Good, I want to talk you."

"I'll have a room prepared for you in the morning, not as though spending a night with me will be anything…new."

She nodded and went to sit up, "Then we can definitely talk. I need to know what you plan to do with me. I'm you're equal now, right? And in a way you're bending equal."

"Korra, we'll talk later." He scowled, starring right at her so intently she curved her body to the side.

"No. We'll talk now. I said I'll help, so I don't mind doing whatever it takes for you to redeem yourself."

"Redeem myself?" Subtly he inched closer to her, wanting to purposely invade her space. A tactic he certainly enjoyed using, successfully unsettling Korra every time. It wasn't so bad now, not really. She could flick his nose, or punch him in the stomach, better yet tug at his slick hair.

She cocked her head back at him to press their foreheads together instead, her eyes hinting to the mischievous thoughts passing through her head.

"You're a false prophet Amon. You can't possibly keep up this act forever. I know you're secret, who'll be next?"

He kissed her, pinning her to the corner of the bed. "Later."

"Now." Shamefully she bit at his bottom lip, emitting a rather husky growl from her victim. "And I won't need to resort to seducing you."

"Because that's not trying to seduce me." His hands hooked around her waist and she shoved her knee up to stop him, blocking his body from hers and falling back into the bed with a plop. He counterattacked by snatching said knee and dragging her down further underneath him.

With ornery force Korra pinched his inner thighs, sticking out her tongue. Her midsection was defenseless, twisting his wrists momentarily he forced his hands down, wiggling his fingers.

She stopped dead. Her entire body squirmed and she started howling so loudly it stung his ears. "You. Damn. Bastard." , was all she could mutter in-between laughs.

Spirits, it sounded of chimes and bells in a temple. Sweetly jingling, and soft in contrast to her strong voice, not to mention how ticklish she happened to be. Tarrlok was mildly ticklish, and he cried like a little brat every time Amon wanted to assault him. Korra is special—

She kicked him right in the crotch and he cringed, stopping mid attack to heave forward.

"Jerk." But her lips found his in a ceremonial 'I'm sorry.' "Don't tickle me and I won't kick you…"

He choked out a grin. "Advice taken."

"Now," the word was emphasized, "can we please talk?"

"You want me to drop my whole Equalist rally and reveal myself? It's not that easy."

"We've had this conversation before." Well, slightly. Leaning forward she cupped his face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks. "It can be, it will, or so help me."

"I'm a false prophet, but I'm a very real idea. People cling to ideas more so than they cling to life. I dare say I'll be a target of everyone if I come out, and not to mention I believe in this idea. This dream. I want my bending taken in the end."

"Tch. An idea can't take bending away. They'd loose a powerful leader…and—", gently she sunk into the sheets, perching her gaze up through half-lidded eyes. Her lips were puckering naturally, sorrow building up into her features. That calm he'd been picking up on, it was there. It was condensed, could it be she was more calm when sad.

When sad.

"It'd be easier to feel like this about you. We'd be so care-free…—What are we even?" Mako didn't, and very seldom did, make her feel even this remotely pleased. Yet both men caused an eruption of iron tasting dislike to swell in the back of her throat.

"Friends. That's what you're aiming for."

She beckoned him to lay beside her, weaving their fingers together. ""And I am to assume friends indulge in such activities."

"You tend to say and forget, then assume many things." He winked, finding an opening to kiss her knuckles. "By the way, it's called friends with benefits."

"How crude."

He laughed. "You set yourself up."

"Then," she shimmered quite hilariously towards his hip, debating sitting in his lap. "Am I your friend with benefits? Because I'd certainly love to know what your intentions are, again. Steal the Avatar's bending and perhaps her virginity too!"

He sputtered awkwardly, "I refuse to…do certain things with you." .

"Aha!"

"Silence yourself."

"Make me."

"This is all your own fault."

"No, it's Tarrlok's. Blame Tarr—" It was strange how kissing him became electrifying.


	5. Chapter 5

_And finally here we are, chapter 5! I've been working on taking my time writing and working on editing for once. Although it should be noted this is one of the stories where I'm just writing off the top of my head, but I do I have a small idea of where I want this to go. Hopefully it's still good, yes? Yes. owo  
Eventually I'll get around to editing the first few chapters. I'm just so horribly lazy xD_

* * *

It took under a day sitting idly by before she allowed herself to keep an open mind, hesitating to ask what he truly wanted from all this-a political reinstatement, or perhaps something as simple as a new sociology between the two groups. Digging deeper required understanding her own perceptions where off, that something she did, or was doing aided in the situation getting so out of hand.

But if it hadn't escalated she wouldn't be gazing at him while he, himself, was attempting not to stare back. He promised no new plans and most of all no new propaganda till they came to some sort of agreement.

"So," She fidgeted, twitching her leg in foreign sensation of anxiety, "What's the verdict. What have you seen me do wrong? And I mean reasonably."

He snorted. "You should be very aware."

Of course that made her pout. It was in her nature to be slightly abrasive, yet she couldn't doubt in many cases that made her a bully. "Not helpful."

"Alright, then you're rather forceful where instead someone of your position would caution to use more grace and humility."

"You sound like Tenzin," She groaned, tilting her head while touching her lips subconsciously. It drove him to reach out and touch her chin, leaning forward. She jerked in surprise, returning the gesture by covering his hand with hers and squeezing. "How old are you anyway?"

"You care about that now of all things?"

"It helps when you're constantly sharing saliva."

He smirked and pressed their lips together for the millionth time that morning. "I'm old enough to be your father, and far too old to be amused with what-ever it is we're doing now." This was how he'd try to be funny as there really wasn't any true awkwardness between them if there ever was before. However Korra'd bite the bottom of his lip in a non-vocal reply, being far from a sign for them to continue kissing. "I'll stop…"

Korra merely shrugged and went to walk around the dim halls, tracing the grim filled stone with a finger, pulling the mud and dripping water through the crevices. A make-shift attempt to let the energy flow from her body besides creating waves in the shower. Truly though she craved thrusting the ground about like a toy and shooting flames out of the tips of her fingers-a treat Amon allowed by intricately arranging various ceremonial candles in the room her had given her. It certainly wasn't enough.

Today he'd mimic her, swirling her tea when she found herself bored of walking. She snorted. "I figured you'd be too rusty to pull off dainty, amateur moves."

"Please." He sighed.

"You please." The she shrugged. "I guess. I haven't talked to anyone other than you. Being a willing captive let me meet your crew. I promise no bending, no telling them about you though I'm pretty sure whatever I say will mean jack squat at first."

"It will, that I can guarantee you. But I doubt it could hurt-if you behavior that is. They won't be beyond electrocuting you."

"I already agreed I would the moment I stepped into this place."

"Agreeing and doing. The practice proves harder than it sounds."

"Yea, yea, yea.'

Being directed into the presence of three highly ranked Equalists with your hands tied behind your back with weird cuffs really didn't seem all too bad. Certainly would be easy to act like a good girl, mentally exclaiming she knew what she was doing. Funny that she was more of actually winging it. Lunch had been finished several minutes prior when the lead one bearing the long, old world mustache took her by the shoulder, leading her along past the entrance of the tunnels.

A disguise similar to when she was helping Mako save Bolin allowed them to move easily. They, themselves wore simple attire, bearing the cuffs around her wrists to be nothing other than delicate clothe for an elegant rich woman making herself homely in the urban streets. She almost figured it out too, grazing softly by the people passing. They weren't the Avatar accompanying revolutionists; they were part of the crowd, nothing special, and nothing to worry about.

And when you were nothing to worry about there was nothing to hide.

She hardly paid any heed to the people around them. Instead her attention focused on whom she recalled being Amon's lieutenant. He was the one she needed to impress. "Am I allowed to speak?"

"If you watch your tongue."

"I'm already wearing out the fact that I can do a pretty great job on being good."

The man grunted. "What, per say, do you desire to 'speak' about?"

"Anything."

Her body turned sharply, the tips of his fingers digging into her shoulders so could position her facing the best possible view of the cityscape. "Look, explain to me what you see."

"People." Her lip quirked up.

"Only that?"

"Well what else should I see?" But he laughed in the darkest of ways where you feel the chill rip through the pit of your stomach, unsettling you. He could be crueler than first expected, crueler than the Amon trapped in her memory. Voluntarily she tilted her head down, casting it away from his intruding glance. She knew what he wanted her to see, "Because I know what you're trying to imply."

He nodded, signaling the two masked Equalists behind her. "We should go for some tea."

And for tea they went. Cold tea specifically, filled in tall, thick rimmed cups made of metal and glass. The metal being at the very bottom, aiding in the cooling processes while the glass allowed one to see the various fruits and leaves swirling about in the cup. It was white, and it was sweet, also apparently a common favourite in what-ever small diner they had entered.

Sweet cakes were served, including a tangy kind or tart tasting bread. She preferred it over the tea, nibbling away softly in mild confusion.

"It's a white silver needle tea."

"Sweet. I don't get the point."

He shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "The thin metal was invented in the Earth Kingdom years before metal bending became possible. They enjoy cool plus sweet there, having a steady climate in comparison to anywhere else. It only makes sense yet it only became popular after the fact."

"Would you have felt less smug if it didn't?"

"I'm curious, sometimes. Aren't you one bit envious of everything being less complex?"

She huffed. Of course she imagined not being the Avatar, not bending. Thinking it over resulted in knowing there'd be too many open possibilities, she'd couldn't fathom what she'd do with herself otherwise. This was the person she'd become and even fathoming it ticked her off. "I'd still be got up in this whole mess." Was all she could muster, poking a piece of red cake in debate of trying it.

"A thought to keep in mind. I think you'll like, it's not so sweet since they used a different type of bean."

"Alright. On both."

Sadly it was still just too sweet but instead of barking off his ear about she wrapped in her napkin and placed into the pocket of her light purple garments for later. They walked more, this time the Lieutenant taking charge of her cuffed wrists and allowing Korra a better view of the other two silently. Their gender was hard to decipher, wearing similar robes to hers although their masks took form of some kind of spirit, an ancient tradition long before even Aang involving the escort of a valued person of sovereignty.

To her shock the Lieutenant was showing her off as an important power in the slyest manner possible.

Or it was Amon, being cheeky as he was. "I think I know what you're getting at." On the benefit of the doubt praising the former sounded easier. "No one's concerned about me. Well, you know they are after that whole ordeal with me disappearing after Tarrlok but now."

"It's all about the Avatar, all about the benders and their privilege. The non-benders fighting. That's how Amon's gift is far greater than that, it truly is a blessing. In a world without the greater complexities of bending we can appreciate the genuine understanding of what makes us all human."

"You believe in him? Amon?"

"He's the best we have right now. He is not cruel, as you've seen."

"I guess neither are you."

He tugged at his mustache. "Saving that cake for him, hmm?":

"I. What!? You waited to tease me now-I mean no! Jerk-face!" Korra scowled, hovering a hand over the pocket.

"I have no problem with it." He shrugged smirking. Was he implying he knew at least enough already? The whole point of being here, letting them waltz her around peacefully was to help ease Amon towards revealing his secret and ultimately for peace to be had during this whole dark ordeal. Had they all been aware? Particularly were they aware of something else entirely involving Amon's bending that she, herself, was deaf to?

Probably. Four days ago she was merely comprising to take down Amon and his minions-these seldom few included-with her friends. She didn't have enough political experience to know how to subtly change the conversation in direction, especially without suddenly getting pissed off.

"Then…" Taking a deep breathe she focused on the subject at hand. "Does Amon like sweet stuff? Hardly the discussion when you're stuck in the cold, heh."

"You'll find out, trial and error after all."

From his manner of speech one might gather the similarities between leader and follower. A definite friendship had formed there, perhaps better yet they were two minds that automatically thought alike. She'd work double to be good if it meant understanding how deep this all went.

Amon wasn't one for sleeping during the day. He barely napped or allowed himself a simple moment to relax his eyes for that matter. He wasn't normally tired though, dozing off. Feelings calloused skin caress over his own jolted him.

Korra blinked down at him, sitting promptly on his desk momentarily. Once he snapped to attention she was on the floor in a heartbeat. Her spot replaced with the wrapped cake. It was red, flaky from rubbing against her pocket but nevertheless tempting. He almost caught himself blushing at the faint gesture.

"I had fun. I wouldn't spending more time with them daily if I'm to be here long." She hardly noticed him gulp while sheepishly poking at his gift like an idiot. In all seriousness he knew she was up to something, but looking at that she played her cards straight he could worry about it later. He licked a piece of the red dough off his finger, causing her eyes to snap towards him. "So you do like sweets."

"Maybe."

"Then maybe that's all I need." She nodded. "Some flour and sugar, and a teacher. We can win over the Equalist leader with Bundt cake. Does everyone else like sweets?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to announce I have you captive."

"I-, oh." Suddenly all her emotion came rushing out through a solid release of breathe. "That makes sense. Are you doing it tonight?"

"I should. Korra, look, it'll make things worse if I try to hide the fact you're here. Tarrlok would use it against my cause."

"Our cause." She corrected in a whisper, shocking herself how upset one simple phrase could make her. Stubbornly she mused that she'd do whatever to make the message clear; knowing Amon he'd make sure she was locked away she couldn't interrupt rashly. But she'd be there, even if it required her to sit down and plan out an entire speech. Probably a horrid speech of epic proportions, yet a speech none-the-less.

"Korra, please. Don't worry over it."

"—I'm not."


End file.
